The present invention relates to a candle, and, in particular, to a celebration candle which can be lit by couples on joyous occasions exemplified by weddings, anniversaries etc. The present application also contemplates a method of making the novel candle.
Candles made from wax and similar compounds are well known and have found widespread use for many centuries. Indeed, in ancient times candles were used mainly for illuminating during the night. However, with the discoveries of kerosene, fluorescent and other modern forms of illumination, conventional candles are not used as widely for illumination purposes and as such have lost a substantial market share. Indeed, conventional candles have been unable to compete with newer sources of illumination as have the candles lost the importance in religious and other joyous ceremonies.
Likewise, "candle-light" has been known for eons to provide an ambiance and romantic atmosphere which has not been replicated by other sources to date. To these ends, candles have also been developed which stimulate the olfactory as well as the visual sense. Generally, such candles include fragrant oils which upon burning release a scent containing various "top notes" which are meant to stimulate the olfactory senses. The type of note released depends upon the makeup of the underlying fragrance oils.
Such candles have, however, suffered from serious drawbacks including bulkiness and high cost of manufacture. Indeed, the incorporation of flagrant oil in a quantity sufficient to ensure an abundant release of fragrance has made conventional flagrant candles tacky or oily and generally quite messy. The attendant messiness has in turn, required such candles to be protected by rigid containers including glass, thereby adding to the overall cost of the candle.
In an effort to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks related to prior art flagrant candles, U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,270 contemplates a biconstituent candle, which embraces a flee-standing flagrance candle. The publication teaches a flagrance candle that releases an abundance of fragrance into the atmosphere while the candle burns. However, the candle is characterized as being less messy and easier to handle and does not stain or soil.
The above object is achieved by an outer shell, an inner core and a wick. This patent further discloses that the shell is formed from one of paraffin, wax, a mixture thereof together with a fragrant oil. The shell includes a melting point high enough that the shell stands freely at room temperature. The core is characterized as being formed of a fragrance oil wherein the fragrance oil in the core constitutes from 5 to 12 weight percent of the total weight of the core. The carrier, in turn, is formed of a material which is at least one of petroleum, and a low melting point wax. The core has a melting point substantially lower than the melting point of the shell, low enough to form a molten pool within the shell such as to ensure a substantial release of flagrance as the candle burns. The shell includes a container and provides structural support for the core.
Wick-burning candles with multiple points of light emissions contained in their bodies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,643. This patent contemplates a wick-burning candle which includes a body of conventional moldable, combustible material. The candle is characterized in that it further includes a plurality of light transmitting fibers whose introductory ends are exposed directly to the candle flame and whose light emitting ends are located at distribution points in the periphery of the candle, such that the lighting of the candle causes points of light emission in the candle body to glow. However, this publication fails to suggest or disclose the novel candle of the present invention wherein at least two points are lit, which, upon extinction, light a center wick.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,408 is directed to a candle holder combination useful for burning an elongated candle floating in water. Similar to the rest of the prior art, this publication is also deficient in suggesting a candle, wherein two wicks are lit, which, upon, extinction light a center wick.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,606 envisions a segmented candle having a plurality of wax segments which are disposed in a spaced relation along a continuous wick with a candle holder, The candle holder has at least two vertically spaced support platforms for holding the upper segments of the candle in a fixed relationship.
In view of the longstanding need for candles for effective and entertaining use during joyous occasions, the present invention aims at providing a candle which includes two wicks opposed to each other, wherein after burning and following a burn course, the two wicks intersect at a center wick which is ignited upon extinction of the two wicks. The present invention thus teaches a mechanism to address the issue of providing an alternate, aesthetically pleasant light novice which aids in generating a celebration atmosphere.